Storm's Life
by Sapper15
Summary: Storm felt her siblings before she touched them out of her egg. Storm and her siblings are born with abilities not known by all.
1. Beginning of my life

The dragon or dragoness hatchling woke up or you could say unhatchling since it is still in its egg, it looked around knowing it would just be blackness always blackness as it was before. It easily got bored after a while, sleeping is really the only thing to past the time for where ever time is or does it even exist? However there was something different, it felt a faint presence in its mind, no not just a presence but four others. It felt curious and tried to reach the closest mind but realized it end up scaring its neighbor so it left that mind. This stunned it yet is in satisfaction that it is not alone at all.

Months went by as it tried to contact the other four carefully and tried to reassure the others the best way it can. There was barely any progress and it ended up getting bored so it slept most of the time, the unhatchling started thinking about what could be outside its chamber, although this is already an easy answer since there are four things on the outside of its egg.

It then tried to contact once again but was stunned that all four of them tried to make contact with the unhatchling and felt massive pain in its head and it can feel their headaches too and after a while the pain subsided but it felt like it's mind wasn't it's own anymore but one of five minds, more questions, signs of boredom, memories of the darkness and the presence of a neighbor. Then there was curiosity among the new group and they started to communicate with feelings and wonders.

It was the 8th month then and they started to understand each other and knew their bonds became much stronger.

The unhatchling knows that it will never be alone ever again ever.

Then another month came and it felt that should go looking for the others and started to push against the egg. It felt frustrated when its prison was still stable and pushed again.

Nothing happened then it gave a massive push with all its strength and cracked the egg.

It heard excited noises and felt even more curious.

It then pushed again and was blinded by the massive amounts of light in its eyes.

After a while the light started to calm down and the now hatchling started to open its eyes and looked at two giant black animals and two red ones then a green one then a light bluish one, and a white one.

It felt a bit scared, is these things the ones that it felt, no there are too many and couldn't feel them.

It then looked at these spheres that lay around it and they started to break too and it felt their minds that they wanted to escape.

The spheres were individually colored, one red, one light blue, one yellow, and one green.

It looked at its own egg and saw that the hatchlings sphere is black.

When the others broke their eggs they looked blinded and then after a while they opened their eyes and the five hatchlings looked at each other.

They still felt their mental connection to each other.

Then they looked up at the giants and one of the black slim ones said in a sweet motherly voice "I think I will name this one" picking up the black hatchling to check its gender and found out it is a girl. The giant female smiled "Storm"

The male black dragon checked the yellow one and found out it is a boy "I think I will call this one Juego" Then look the light bluish one and also checked and found out it is a girl too "Arika" The female checked the red and green one. They are both girls "Light" looking at the red one "Eureka" looking at the green one.

The male dragon smiled knowing big things will happen in the future.

And there will…however their future will be more horrible than anyone can imagine….

After a weeks Storm learned to walk and run. She wish she could communicate with their family and started to learn to process words into their head and tried to learn how to say mom, dad, hi. After three months they learned to make one worded sentences, they worked hard to figure out the correct pronunciations when it was time for learning words from their mom or dad. The siblings did make some progress which somewhat surprised their parents at how fast they learned. Storm felt like she would one day be able to tell their ability to communicate in their minds with mainly one worded sentences and emotions. After their speech practice some started to wrestling or chasing each other down, Eureka was chasing Light when she accidentally tripped on her face. Their mother was worried she might start crying but instead Eureka jumped up like a very happy dragoness, squealing happily, and continued running after Light who thought she had lost her until she felt herself pinned to the ground.

Light is now frustrated and squirmed, but stopped when Eureka hugged her. Light relaxed and smiled at her sister hugging her back, feeling safe with Eureka and their siblings. Meanwhile Storm was in bed thinking and wondering about what could be beyond the barrier of sounds that are the form of communication? Could she turn into a babbling girl which she knew wasn't possible since she barely communicate with her siblings when they're wrestling and what their parents call tag, which she has no idea what that even is for the few month old Storm. Storm still wondering what possibilities could be waiting for her, would she finally leave this house that she thought is a much bigger and tougher to get out prison, she hopes she can find the words from speech practice for getting out of this place for a little bit. She still lay there and accidentally fell asleep when she heard a loud voice which she knew was time to eat. Storm got out of bed slowly and walked to the kitchen. Her mother picked her up and put her in the hatchling chair with her own little table. She noticed it was a different sort of food and sniffed it. They are very small chopped up pieces with brown up and bottoms and sometimes the edges with tan insides, she wondered what it is called and took a bite of it to find it really good. Storm found her plate empty when she heard her mom say "Looks like Storm likes steak" Steak? Is that what it is called? Storm wondered what she should do now as she is drinking her hatchling bottle of water. When Storm was finally let out of her chair she played with Arika to past the time and they squealed and laughed as they wrestled and chased each other around.

It was a few more days when they started learning two worded and three worded sentences. They did make some progress on it.

Their mother would sometimes read a book to them and sometimes she would have them read the child books along with her. Storm and her siblings worked hard on their studies of English and did their homework on it. Storm and her siblings were sometimes told they need to draw the words meaning and they got to work on it. After a few more months of learning their language with both their voice and their pencils they finally could communicate with their parents and family and even with each other. However their vocabulary is limited and they ask what that word means and what this one is or what it looks like.

If it were school they would be in second grade English right now.

Storm heard about school and that she would have to go someday, the city allowed you to teach your kids till the third grade then you have to go, well you can still not go but will get a ticket and be in big trouble if it continues unless you get a pardon from the council of guardians.

Storm wondered what might happen to her and her siblings in school, will they be in separate classes or the same ones? It's a difficult question that can't exactly be answered; in the meantime she did her homework with her siblings when Arika said confused "What is a lollipop?" Storm looked at her and said "It's a um a stick with a ball on top with many different flavors and is wrapped around plastic…it's a candy" Arika smiled "Thank you Storm" Storm smiled back and hugged her "Your welcome Arika" lets go and goes back to her studies.

They studied for a few more months and they realized they had to go to school in 2 weeks

Storm will finally see what the real world is.


	2. School day

School came faster than the five hatchlings had expected and they were given crayons, pencils, notebooks, calculators, and lunch boxes. Storm was in front of the door with her sisters and brother behind her. They are all eager for exploration of the unknown. Their mother finally slowly opens the door and there was an explosion, but not an explosion of light, but an explosion of colors. Red roses, purple Phloxes, bright blue sky, the greens of the grass and trees. There was a pathway made out of gray cement, and there were buildings everywhere with gigantic stone walls from one side of the crescent mountain that they live in. There was another wall closer in the city and behind that wall were a bunch of pipes, tubes, factories, and smoke coming from there. Storm and her siblings learned from their family that the inner city is factory section and job section where everyone goes to work. "That's one heck of a place to get some fresh air huh?" She thought to herself but felt her siblings mentally acknowledging her. Though were she lived in is what their parents say is called the food, nature section, and education section. This section is much larger than the job section which dawns on Storm "Isn't farming a job?" she asked her siblings Juego is thinking of every aspect of this, Light just nods, Eureka said in their heads "Well yes where do you think we get our food from?" Storm gave a half smile. Storm already loves her section of the city and her siblings seem to agree. "Mom what is the city called?" Storm asked a few days ago, her mother said "Ariana" Storm seemed confused "Why Ariana?" Her mother simply said "Because she is the Guardian of culture, protector, and the one who binds the worlds of the demons and the angels together" Storm felt even more confused "Why would she protect demons?" Her mother simply say "Because they save our souls" and that's all she said and after that she had never felt more confused she still is confused about it. They eventually departed and started their walk to school with their mother following them. Storm could not stop thinking about that "Why would demons ever wanted to save our souls?" "Still thinking about that Storm?" Arika said in her head "Yeah, it's been dawning on me lately" said Storm sheepishly "I have noticed, don't trouble yourself too much Storm ok?" Arika asked her calmly "Ok Arika"

Storm and her siblings got to class, they sat in there seats ready for their first day of learning although they felt a bit strange being around people they didn't know before. A female dragoness just as tall as their mother with dark blue scales and gray underbelly, wing membrane and horns. Her horns are curved like a mountain goats only it's smooth looking. She has blue eyes that Storm thought where beautiful, perfect for a dragoness like her. The dragoness stood firmly in front of the students at their desks "Good morning everyone I know and congratulations on your third year of school and also your first year of school to those who started the third grade" She said in a soft sweetly voice looked around the room watching her students expressions, there was some that did look confident in their success in going up a level in educations, some were nervous and don't know how to act in this new learning environment, others just seem quiet like the four girls and one boy she noticed all sitting together; although they are quiet, seemed nervous and curious as well. The teacher took the marker and started writing her name on the board "My name is Mrs. Flayer and I will be teaching you 5 different subjects then I will have you go to gym or training room as the coaches call it" Mrs. Flayer looked at their somewhat perplexed faces or just plain bored. She has seen these expressions so many times that she could tell if they actually ate their homework, but there was one case that was actually true; but she didn't want to get into that thought. "But let me all ask you what kind of subjects you like" she wrote them in point format "English, science, math, history, and art" Mrs. Flayer spoke clearly as she wrote them with a pretty good handwriting. "So who likes English?" she looked around and when didn't raise their hands "It's ok, I know this is the first day of school, but I think you all are excellent students with a great mind, so again who likes English?" there was quite a number of them raising their hands with confidence and she wrote the amount of raised hands after she counted quietly. "Now who likes science?" a few raised their hands and she wrote the number next to the subject. "Who likes math" only some of them raised their hands out of her 30 students in her class. What surprised her was the five she had noticed earlier raised their hands to all of the subjects given to them. Mrs. Flayer continued to give out subjects and then she noticed a lot like art, but that has happened a lot. Storm and her siblings continued to raise their hands actually enjoying all of them and the fact that they new they could make through all of this with each others knowledge as one for they have done it before. Some of the five siblings think they need to stop sharing thoughts that could help them cheat on tests but after a while they got used to it and it started to not matter as long as they didn't tell anyone they could still do well and pass in school. Mrs. Flayer gave them some addition and subtraction problems worksheets and also gave some tips for those who are having problems with it. Storm and her siblings did the worksheet pretty well and fast too. After a while they did some history about how they got here. Their ancestors actually came overseas not really that long ago. They have moved from the great continents of their old world and moved to this somewhat smaller continent mainly because of the old war that had destroyed their families homes and made them move here to reconstruct in peace, however there was something they didn't expect when they got there. There were already dragons here with different features; the dragons though are wild but not stupid, they still can communicate as well as any other species in their own tongue and can also learn another language like English. Their females are stronger than the males mainly for baby making reasons. Mrs. Flayer only said that the strength and speed are really just for their males, but she didn't answer their questions because the Guardians of the city they live in says that they should not learn about this until they are older and could handle a lot more, plus Mrs. Flayer doesn't want them having nightmares of what they do. She continued her story while they read along in the textbooks. The feral dragons as the city dragons' call them have told them of their story of coming over seas from another continent because of civil war and decided to live off the land and not to take it, they run or fly in packs. They have a society among the packs like hunting grounds that they talk about and small disputes between the territories. Mrs. Flayer started to get a bit serious telling them what happen when they got to the continent. They had been here for almost 300 years when they met the wolf clans north of the city they live in, and they came by the millions fleeing from a different race of dragons that were killing them off, so they fled to the Island of Ariana or what the feral dragons call Zorusa. When the boats of wolves were about to land, the pack leaders of the feral dragons were going to see if they could befriend these newcomers and when they saw that they were wolves the dragons thought they could take them down easily if they had to fight. However when the feral dragons pack leaders and their packs walked up the beach calmly to meet them and when the wolves got off the boats the dragons noticed something striking about them. The dragons saw they were two times the size of the normal wolves at least one forth of theirs. The wolves also looked broader than normal wolves, plus stronger too. A lot of them had noticeable draconic features. The feral dragons got closer and were about to speak to them when they notice they are all different colors and are in groups with their color; one is fire red with orange under fur and paws, another is pure white with light gray on there under fur and paws, another one is light green with a lighter tint of green on their under fur and paws, another one is a dark green with an even darker under fur and paws of brown, and another one was maroon colored with magenta under fur and paws and some had just had a lighter red on their under fur too.  
Some of the students had fallen asleep but Mrs. Flayer let them since it is the first day.  
When the feral dragons were going to make a friendly alliance, the leader of maroon colored clan attacked and the other clans followed in after, causing the dragons to fight back, the dragons had completely underestimated their enemies for they are much stronger than they look, even their females had a hard time dealing with one. Eventually they were overwhelmed and fled deeper into the forests. And for years the wolves and feral dragons had attacked each other where ever they went, it's something they call an ancient war that is still going on today.  
Storm and her siblings were very intrigued by what they are hearing and continued following along and listening.  
The wolf clans had found their places to live a little later on, the maroon clan became the Mountain clan and dug deep into the mountains. They built their structures and homes inside and eventually the great palace for their alphas. The white ones became the Artic clan to the north east and built their homes inside of giant glaciers that are attached to the land, they found that the glaciers here a bit stronger than the ones they have encountered, but they made their homes eventually. The light green wolves became the Grassland clan and built their homes underground made homes their too. The dark green ones became the forest clans, they cut the trees down and made homes on the ground, but the clan split almost in half but still have the same society that makes them whole, the other wolves made their homes in the trees, and then the fire colored ones moved to the volcanic region that is quite extraordinary on how they live through all the heat, they said that their ancestors grew up in volcanic regions, active or not they were used to it. They dug inside the volcanoes carefully so they didn't cause an eruption and made their homes inside there.  
Mrs. Flayer had to stop for that day because of the bell and went on to art and showed them how to draw and color trees and rivers, not too detailed of course, she even showed them how to draw deer. After the bell rang they went off to lunch. Storm walked up to get her food and saw pizza and got one, plus grabbed white milk then paid for it. She sat next to her siblings. Storm said "I like Mrs. Flayer she is nice" Eureka smiled "Yeah she is and a good story teller" Juego looked at her questioning "We read off a book" Eureka giggled embarrassed "Right" Arika shook her head with a smile "Oh well at least we are learning about history, that was amazing, but what was that different race of dragons?" Light shrugged "Well they must be different because they are ugly" They all had a good laugh from that. They ate their food and continued talking, wondering what they might learn in science and gym.


	3. Runaway adventure

They had a great time in science class learning about all the creatures in the basic forms, plus they got candy for effort on the assignments. Storm now forgotten about those boys enjoyed her candy. They went to lunch which is the last thing that happens in the day. They all just got their stuff and went home since they had no classes to do other than that. Storm thought about the color of her race and what could lie beyond the walls. Her siblings told her that it is dangerous to go out there with a lot of monsters. Storm let it go but that night she was rocking in her sleep till she got up. Storm wanted to see the world beyond her walls. Storm realized that the only way she will be able to leave is learn how to fly. Storm walked outside and starts beating her wings, but she just tired herself out. Storm finds out that she would be separated from her siblings for math and sent to another class. She feels uncomfortable, feeling their eyes aiming at her once in awhile. Storm wanted to be with her siblings so badly. Storm heard of the 'boy trap' being between two boys. There are two boys in the seats next to her and she wondered what they might say or do. Storm just let it go eventually and started working on her notes. The problems were multiplication which she found very easy in fact; so she went right through the homework and turned it in. Storm remembered the feeling of being watched while she walked back to her seat. That's when one of them started picking fun at her till she got really angry. Storm wanted to hit them so badly, but the bell rang. She got her stuff and walked out.

"Hey where you going weirdo!" Said the fire dragon.

Storm stopped in her path and looked back at them glaring.

"Aww, the feral is mad" Said the ice dragon

There were both bigger than her so she decided against fighting them in the halls even though she may have a chance winning. She didn't know how to fight though.

"Aren't you suppose to run along back to those caves where you belong savage"

Storm turned to them but didn't have any words to say. Her words are silence by indecisive choice of words.

"Looks like the Storm is trying to speak, must be retarded as well" They both ended up laughing

Storm was infuriated, but she just turned and walked away.

"Hah, wind dragon females are suppose to be stronger than males, this ones a wimp" They just went on laughing.

Storm walked around the corner away from them feeling hurt and alone. Her siblings walk up to her and comfort her with their gentle words. Storm started feeling better after they sent their love and comfort through their emotions. Storm smiled at them and walked to their last class of the day.

Storm looks at the field in front of her and decided to try running. She ran up speeding and then jump. She gave a big beat of her wings. Storm found herself soaring and the feeling was exhilarating to her. Storm flew over the wall and out of the city. She turns and looks at her beloved home that she came to know as Ariana. Storm flew off and eventually saw the caves that the boys were joking about. She looks at the cave that is at the bottom and lands or crash landed. Storm created a lot more noise than she intended. She looks around, holding her breath; scared. There was a tat tat tat tat coming from the cave. She hides in the bush waiting to see what kind of creature might come out. To her surprise it was a black dragon, smaller than her size, but probably the same age too. Storm looks at him and started having a little crush on him. Storm moved a little which rustled the bushes. She was now scared of him noticing her. The boy walked over to her and looks at her through the bushes.

"Hello" he said in his foreign accent "Why are you out at night, you know the pack leader will be mad if he finds you outside."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be here" blushing by how close he is to her.

"What do you mean?" he is very confused, he obviously has only been around his pack and never knew anything about what was beyond his cave.

That's basically what she did left her cave and her pack to explore the world beyond.

"I'm Storm I come from the city of Ariana" She said feeling like she just said something stupid as he looked at her clueless.

"Isn't that the big city?" He asked tilting his head a little bit.

"Yes..." Storm looked away, her wings are opening and closing slowly in her nervousness.

The boy smiled "I heard you guys have giant walls that touch the known skies is that true?"

"Yes" Storm got more confident in talking to him.

"Want to meet my mommy and daddy?"

Storm started feeling terrified and she is not very good at hiding it.

The dragon looked at her and gave her a comforting smile "It's ok they are very nice they won't hurt you, why are you scared?"

"My teachers told me about you guys"

"What's a teacher?"

"They teach you how to write, read, tell history, and learn about animals"

"Oh so they are Oracles?" He seemed very curious about her life in which she didn't know much, she just only found out today.

"Oracles?" The word seemed to hang in the air.

"They are basically teachers"

"Oh, ok" Storm seemed to relax a little bit.

"So will you come see my parents?"

"I guess so..." Storm got out of the bush and noticed how stunned he is to see her "What do I have something on me?"

"No..." He seems speechless.

"Well what's your name?" She is very curious about this dragon that she just meet from a very different world entirely.

"Wind, and yours?" He seemed to spit out his name like he just forgot his notebook at home.

"Storm" Storm smiled feeling that they are now friends.

Wind walks to his cave as she is following him into the dark cave that suddenly lit with green crystals that are dim but still show light. Two dragons were in front of her, one of them was bigger than the other so she assumed the smaller one is the mom...wrong.

Smaller one said "Who is this Wind" his voice is very deep.

"This is my friend Storm, she is from the city"

"So a civil dragoness" He studied her but didn't seem to find much out of her since she is so young and easily intimidated.

Storm is just amazed how correct those two jerks were leaving her a bit annoyed.

"Welcome to Storm, our pack barely gets visitors from the city, we hope you feel comfortable" Said the female black dragoness.

"Now now Leza don't need to over do it, she is only a hatchling" The male said smiling and rolling his eyes.

"Well just making sure everyone is comfortable" she said smiling sheepishly.

"I am fine don't worry about it" said Storm smiling "If it weren't for Wind I probably wouldn't be walking in here"

Wind blushed and a smiled appeared on his face thinking that he just accomplished something especially since he met his first female besides his mom.

"Well you two go off and play" Leza smiled softly "Have fun"

Wind wanted to show her his room, so she followed and found a lot of things she never seen before back in her own city. There is a giant pelt that seems to be a bed. Drawings on the wall which Storm never was allowed to do in her house and would have to clean it up afterward. The one thing about them that got her going was that they were drawn with blood and that it shows a male fighting a colossal bear.

"What are those?" said Storm pointed at them so he could tell what exactly she is talking about.

"Alpha bears" Wind said, his voice tells a lot about how he feels about them, not very cheery.

"Why is the male fighting him though?" said Storm still looking at the bear closely.

"He is doing the tests of fatherhood"

That could explain his gloomy mood when they started talking about them, if Wind ever had to be a father he would have to fight one of the bears. Storm understood that, but what she didn't understand is why would he need to do that for a test in the first place.

"Why does he have to fight the bear to be a father?" Storm said confused.

"To get meat for his partner" Wind said while setting up his bed to get ready to go to sleep.

"Why?" Storm felt like she is pushing it with the questions, but she was really curious about Wind's life.

"Eggs"

"The father takes eggs out of the bear ewww!"

"No no dragon eggs" he just smiled at her innocence, well if she had any that he knew of. "The father gets food for the upcoming hatchlings, so they may eat without starving"

"Oh" said Storm sheepishly looking away.

"Hey don't worry about it, I said the same thing when I first learned about it" Storm giggled "Really?"

"Yeah" Wind moved his wings a little closer to his head as if he wanted to hide himself. He just smiled at her "You know Storm we could be best friends"

"Yeah, that sounds really good" said Storm glad she didn't choke her sentence, would make things a bit weird.

Storm yawned and rubbed her eye.

"Don't rub your eyes you will get pink eyes" said Wind

Storm stopped immediately and smiled "Thanks for looking out for me" She didn't want to come home with pink eyes for the rest of her life and her parents would of wonder where she had been; Although going home looking like a freak would have been worse.

"No problem"

Storm just noticed that next to his bedroom is an entrance to a bath house. These ferals may be wild but definitely not dirty, how ironic.

"Storm you can use my pelt to sleep on, I will use the floor" Wind suggested.

"We could both use the pelt" Storm blushed a bit too much, knowing he probably noticed seeing on her dark purple scales.

Wind blushed as well "Alright" he laid down "It's ok it won't bite" he chuckled

Storm giggles and lays down next to him "Oh wow this is really soft" she smiled

"So your city pelts are not as soft?" he smiled.

Storm smiled sheepishly and said "Yeah I guess so"

"Well good night" Wind was fast asleep right when he closed his eyes.

Storm wondered what her siblings are dreaming about, but she is so far away that it is way too fadey to even see their dreams so she just laid down and went to sleep.


End file.
